1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming system, a computer readable recording medium storing image forming program and an image forming method for generating download data from color lookup table data and performing image forming process based on the download data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through the recent rapid spread of color image forming apparatuses such as color scanners, color copiers, etc., users can now have them download color lookup table data and then perform image forming process with download data generated based on the color lookup table data for their use and demand.
In such case, in general, as shown in FIG. 14, a developer of the color lookup table data uses a personal computer 11 and has it generate the download data by adding a component to the color lookup table data, and then he/she provides the download data to service persons or end users as operators. This process is referred as “download data generating process.”
After the operator receives the download data, he/she accesses an image forming apparatus 13 through Internet, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable, or the like from the personal computer 12 to store the download data in an internal storing device 17 of the image forming apparatus 13 such as a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) 15, a memory 16, or the like by performing download using transmission of the download data or via an external medium 14 such as a SD (Secure Digital) memory card, a CF (Compact Flash) card, or the like that the download data is stored in and is inserted in the image forming device 13 to input the data. This process is referred as “download process.”
In another relative art, a data processing system and a data processing method have means for acquiring component (property information) of color lookup table data stored in an image forming apparatus and detecting improper data by using the component (property information).